This invention relates to an improved visual warning light system that can be bolted on the back of a large truck that is powered by a diesel engine equipped with an engine retarder, exhaust brake or a hydrodynamic fluid retarder.
The most popular retarder device used on large trucks is the engine brake. The operation of an engine brake is simply stated by activating the engine brake housings on top of he motor with electric current from the battery of the vehicle which effectively converts a power producing diesel engine into a power absorbing air compressor, causing the vehicle to decelerate.
The engine brake has a highly recommended safety feature because it allows the driver to decelerate the truck without using the conventional air brakes, therefore, no signal of deceleration is indicated to following motorist during the vehicle's engine braking. This can lead to motorist (not to mention other trucks) following too close, resulting in rear end collisions.